A sense amplifier circuit is typically used in a semiconductor memory device for reading out a bit of information stored in an accessed memory cell. When a CPU operates in association with the semiconductor memory devices, there is usually seen a difference between the CPU cycle time and the memory cycle time. That is, the CPU operates faster than the memory devices. One of approaches to reduce the difference between the two cycle times is to increase the operation speed of the sense amplifier circuit incorporated in each of the memory devices.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved sense amplifier circuit which operates at an increased speed.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor memory device operative in an improved memory cycle time.